


One Year

by SqueegeeBecksXo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love, Riverdale, Smut, The Future, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueegeeBecksXo/pseuds/SqueegeeBecksXo
Summary: One year. One year to really live, to focus solely on the dreams they had nearly given up on. That was the plan when Betty and Veronica moved across the country, but things don't always go according to plan and before she knows it, Betty is finds herself falling in love with something, someone, more than just writing. Will this be the best year of her life? Or, when it comes to an end, will the bubble burst, leaving her with nothing but heartache and years worth of regrets.This was going to be his year. After finally publishing his first novel Jughead was going to take a whole year off to focus on writing. Of course, he hadn't accounted for her, and love, and all the other things that could distract a person from their intended goal. Will this be the year he planned, or will a certain blonde make him throw all caution to the wind and with it, every plan he's ever had for himself.Sometimes the dreams we have for ourselves are incomplete, missing a vital piece of the puzzle to complete the picture. This year, Betty and Jughead will find that missing piece.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back with another fic even though she had like three other WIP's? ME! Oh well! 
> 
> So I can't promise there will be no angst because it's me, but I'm really trying here to write a much lighter fic. Lots of fluff and smut, but of course there will also be angst. 
> 
> This fic is completely AU and the Serpents, and that entire story line, doesn't exist
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! You can follow me on tumblr at detectivesqueegee!

“Let’s go on an adventure!” 

Those were the five words Veronica had said to her over and over again in an effort to convince Betty that this was a good idea. That packing up their entire lives and moving all the way across the country was just the change the two needed. Southern California, with its beautiful weather and even more beautiful people, hadn’t exactly been kind to them and Veronica was convinced a change of scenery, even if it was all the way across the country, was beyond necessary.

The conversation started on a Friday night, nearly two bottles of cheap white wine in. Betty had spent the entire day running errands for her boss, which of course was the very definition of her job as a personal assistant. It was mindless work, and not what she had pictured for her life, even in her darkest, most doubtful times she would have never imagined herself at the beck and call of another person. 

“My feet are so sore I can’t even feel them. How is that possible?” Betty said, coming to sit next to Veronica on their tiny balcony. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a pinkish golden glow over Los Angeles. 

“The trick is to carry a small flask of vodka in your purse.” Veronica said, winking before taking a sip of wine from her red solo cup. By the looks of the bottle next to her, she was already pretty gone. 

“That’s… no, that’s not a trick. That’s alcoholism.” Betty said, pouring herself a glass. 

Veronica simply shrugged. 

They had been living in the tiny one bedroom apartment just one mile outside of LA for three years. When they moved in it was supposed to be the start of their lives, Veronica living out her dream of becoming an actress, and Betty living out hers as a writer. But like every other struggling artist in LA will tell you, dreams don’t always work out. 

Veronica struggled to find work in an already oversaturated field, instead having to waitress during the day and bartend at Go-Go bar in downtown LA. Betty, who dreamed of becoming a writer, a novelist more precisely, hadn’t written anything of quality in nearly 6 months. When she wasn’t working as a personal assistant, a job she took only because of how well it paid, she was working as a cocktail waitress at the same Go-Go bar. It wasn’t the dream, it wasn’t even close, but somewhere along the way they stopped working toward the dream, and started working just to survive. 

An hour and two bottles in Veronica had turned to Betty, and said, “Do you ever just want to pack up everything you own and just leave? Just forget this stupid place and it’s stupid broken promises and move on?” 

“Everyday.” Betty had replied, not hesitating for a moment. 

Everyday she woke up, and on the short drive over to her bosses house she dreamed of a completely different life. One where instead of waking up and painting on a face she didn’t recognize she would instead wake up and open her laptop top to a blank page, the keyboard beckoning her. 

“We should do it.” Veronica had said, adjusting herself so she was fully facing Betty on the small outdoor sofa they had somehow managed to squeeze onto their balcony. 

“Do what?” Betty asked, the wine making her feel fuzzy, a good fuzzy. 

“Leave. Pack up and just, go.” Veronica’s eyes were bright and serious but Betty couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You can’t be serious Veronica. We have jobs we have to be at. An apartment we have to pay for.” She said gesturing toward the door with her cup. 

“Jobs we hate and a run down, crappy apartment, we have a month to month lease with.” 

Betty just stared at her. She and Veronica had been best friends since the 10th grade when Veronica’s and her parents moved from New York, to just three houses down from Betty on a small suburban street in the most southern part of California. It was a huge downgrade for the Lodge’s, who Betty later found out, through her nosey mother, had moved here to stay off the radar of the Fed’s. Apparently Veronica’s father had been into some business that wasn’t exactly legal, though Betty was never sure what that was. 

“How much wine have you had Veronica?” Betty asked finally, placing her cup down and heading inside. 

“I’m not drunk Betty.” She said following her inside. “Let’s go on an adventure!” 

Yes, it was those five words that led Betty to where she is right now, standing outside of a posh looking apartment building in an upstate New York town called Riverdale. Betty had fully expected Veronica to completely forget about the foolish idea, but instead, when she awoke the next morning, Veronica had nearly assaulted her with a plan that she hated to admit was nearly foolproof. 

Veronica had trust fund she had been purposely not touching. She was granted full access to it whens she turned 21, but she refused to touch it until absolutely necessary. Apparently moving across country with your best friend was a situation deemed absolutely necessary because while Betty had slept Veronica had transferred all of the money from the trust fund to the joint savings account they had opened when they moved in three years ago. It had steadily sat at just under $1000 dollars for the last two year, but now held more money than Betty could ever know what to do with. 

The plan was, in short, to pack only the things they absolutely needed into Betty’s jeep and drive all the way across the country. Veronica’s parents owned an apartment building, the same one Betty was standing in front of now. It’s where they would live for at least the next year. 

“This place seemed so much larger as a child.” Veronica said hauling her giant suitcase out of the back of the jeep. 

Betty snorted. The building was indeed large, so much so Betty had to crane her neck backward at an odd angle to even get a glimpse of the top. In her opinion, it looked more like an upscale hotel than it did an apartment building. 

They made their way inside to the spacious open lobby. Behind a large oak desk sat a younger looking man with sandy blonde hair. 

“Ms. Lodge, Ms. Cooper. Welcome!” He said with a fancy english accent. “My name is Robert, I am here most days from morning to night. These are the keys to your apartment. It’s number 1021, on the top floor. The elevators are to your left, the stairs if you prefer, to your right.” 

“Thank you!” Veronica squealed. 

The elevator ride was relatively short and once they reached the top floor Betty quickly realized theirs was the only apartment on this floor. Veronica unlocked the large white door to a fully furnished open concept two bedroom apartment. The decor, clearly chosen by Veronica’s mother as it looked very similar to how Betty remembered their house looking, was elegant and not even slightly understated. 

They placed their bags in the open living room, which was filled with a large light grey sectional sofa, matching marble top end table and coffee table, and the largest flat screen TV she had ever seen hung up on the wall framed only by decorative sconces. It was hardly hers or Veronica’s style, but she couldn’t exactly complain as she would be living rent free. 

Part of her, a part she had decided to keep quiet for now, wanted to tell Veronica that moving across the country with a bank account filled with enough money to live off of for the next five years, into a fancy top floor 2 bedroom apartment, wasn’t exactly an adventure; it was a vacation. Still, when Veronica had basically informed Betty that for the next year she could focus solely on writing, not having to worry about money or a place to live or anything, she was hard pressed to find a reason not to say yes. 

“Let’s go check out the rooms!” Veronica said stepping out of her heeled boots. 

She lead Betty down a long hallway. At the end it broke off into two seperate hallways that went in opposite directions, each ending in a bedroom. Veronica veered left, and Betty followed. 

“So this is the smaller room, but it has the bigger closet. They both have bathrooms and a balcony, though the balcony in the other room is larger.” She said, waving a hand around before leading her out the room and down the other end of the hallway and into the other room. 

It was mostly identical, save for the comforter of the bed being white instead of dark blue, though Betty could tell it was the larger of the two rooms. 

“I was thinking you could have this room. I have most clothes so…” Veronica said with her hands clasped behind her back. 

“So you want the bigger closet. No problem V. It doesn’t really matter to me. I just want a bed with a mattress that doesn’t have metal springs sticking up at odd angles.” She said, a call back to the two hotels they had stayed at along the way. 

“I hear that sister!” Veronica said with a knowing look on her face. 

Betty spent the next three hours unpacking all of her belongings. By the time she was done making the room feel more like hers, she was tired, sweaty, but most importantly, hungry. 

She made her way out into the main living area to find Veronica sprawled out on the couch, her large suitcase still where she left it when they first got there, lost in an episode of Friends. 

“Seriously Veronica, you didn’t unpack at all?” Betty said with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Veronica looked over to Betty lazily. “I’ll get to it eventually.” 

Betty simply rolled her eyes and walked over to the pristine kitchen. She opened the fridge with no expectations only to find a bottle of champagne with a note attached that said  _ To the best year of your life _ , clearly from Veronica’s parents who had been beyond thrilled at the idea of their daughter giving up on what they had deemed a ridiculous dream. The cabinets were filled only with plates and bowls and the pantry was equally empty. She would need to go grocery shopping, though at almost midnight on a friday night, that would have to wait. 

“Veronica I’m starving and we have no food.” Betty pouted out loud. 

“Let’s go to Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe and get burgers!” She said cheerfully, making her way over to the other side of the large island across from Betty. 

“What is a chock’lit shoppe and why does serve burgers?” Betty asked. 

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of a retro looking 24 hour diner. It was something straight out of the 50’s. On the way over, as Veronica directed Betty on where to go, she told her about how her and her family would come here when she was a child. Veronica’s mother had grown in this small town, and for a short time period during the summer between her freshman and sophomore years of high school, before she moved out to California, Veronica and her family had lived here as well. 

“It looks exactly the same!” Veronica said as they climbed out of Betty’s jeep. “I wonder if Pop will remember me.” 

The two girls made their way through the glass door, a bell chiming above to signal their entrance. Inside the diner was just as retro as the outside. Art deco booths lined the walls against the windows and an old timey chrome counter with stools sat on the opposite side, taking up nearly the entire length of the diner, leaving only space enough for a small section of tables. The predominant color was red, with touches of silver and neon lights, which at this late hour, gave off an almost noir cinamatic feel. 

Betty had never seen anything like this outside of a movie set. Back in California everything was as modern and up-to-date as you could get. Anything outside of that would have already been claimed by self-labeled hipsters. 

“As I live and breath. My dear, you are the spitting image of your mother.” An older black man behind the counter said, his eyes beaming bright with recognition as they made their way over to him. 

“Hi Pop!” Veronica said with a tone Betty wasn’t sure she had ever heard her use. 

They exchanged a long tight hug before the man looked over at Betty. “And who do we have here?” 

“Pop, this is my best friend Betty Cooper! We actually just moved here from California!” 

“Well hello Betty. It’s very nice to meet you.” Pop smiled warmly and even though Betty had only just met the man, should couldn’t help but meet his warm smile with one of her own. 

“Nice to meet you Pop.” She replied. 

“Well take a seat, take a seat anywhere. This is my midnight lull. In about a half hour I’ll be getting all the teenagers, who are out drinking when they shouldn’t be, looking for some food to sober up before trying to sneak back into their houses. Though I’m sure you remember that Ms. Lodge.” Pop said wagging a finger. 

A small blush appeared on Veronica’s face and Betty’s eyes widened. They’d been best friends for nearly 10 years now and she can’t remember a time she’s ever seen Veronica blush. 

Just then the bell chimed on the door and the two girls whipped their heads toward the noise to see two guys walks in. They were laughing about something, but came to an abrupt stop not even a foot in the diner. 

“Veronica Lodge?” The one boy with bright red hair said, as if his own eyes were betraying him. 

Veronica regarded him for a second, as if trying to remember where she knew him from before a look of recognition took over her face. 

“Oh my gosh, Archie Andrews.” She said, nearly plowing Betty down as she made her way over to the boy. 

They immediately embraced, his arms coming around her waist, lifting her up off her feet. Betty walked over slowly, standing there off to the side in that way you do when your friend is catching up with one of their friends that you don’t know. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, holding her hips and making no attempt at subtly as he gave a long up and down with his eyes.  

“I moved here! Just today actually!” 

“Wait really! That’s awesome!” He pulled her back in for another hug and then they were lost in conversation. Betty couldn’t help the involuntary eye roll even if she wanted to. 

“So clearly they know each other.” The other boy, the taller one, had somehow squeezed himself around the old friends lost in their own world to stand next to her. 

Betty looked up and was immediately taken with the bright blue of his eyes. They stood out in stark contrast to his inky black hair, which seemed untamed, even under the grey crown shaped knit beanie he wore on top. He gave her a half smirk and she bit her lip and watched as his eyes flickered there and then back up to hers. 

“Clearly.” She finally said, wearing a smirk of her own. “I’m Betty Cooper btw.” 

“Nice to meet you Betty Cooper, I’m Jughead Jones.” He said extending his hand out to hers. It was warm and though she could feel the tell-tale calluses, a sign of a working man’s hands, they were still somehow soft. Betty had a thought of what they might feel like on her skin but quickly pushed that thought away, blaming the hunger and the late hour. 

As if on cue her stomach growled loudly. In truth they hadn’t eaten since lunch and now it was well after midnight and if she didn’t get some food she couldn’t be held liable for what she did next. 

“So.” Betty said a bit louder than necessary, her voice causing the two old friends to jump apart. She heard Jughead giggle next to her. 

“Oh my god Betty I’m so sorry! Betty this is Archie Andrews, we met one summer, gosh over ten years ago, when my family stayed here. It was right before I moved to California.” She explained. 

“Nice to meet you Archie. Veronica, this is Jughead Jones. I met him that night we went out to get burgers but you got side tracked so I murdered you in a hangry rage.” She said with a fake smile on her face. Jughead let out a full on belly laugh at that and Veronica simply rolled her eyes. 

“Okay okay, let’s sit, let’s eat. Will you boys join us?” Veronica said, beaming up at Archie who looked like a puppy dog. 

“Of course, right Jug?” Archie said, not breaking eye contact with Veronica. It was becoming clear to Betty whatever had happened between them would probably not fall within the ‘friends’ category. 

Jughead looked at Betty and replied, “Why not.” 

Once they settled into a booth Pop came over and took their orders. Betty ordered enough for each of them, earning her an impressed look from Jughead, who ordered almost as much food as she did. The conversation flowed easily, as they waited for the food, drinking the delicious milkshakes Pop had whipped up quickly. When the food came, a comfortable silence fell over the table as they all ate. 

By the time they were done Betty was so full, and so tired, she could probably fall asleep right there in that booth. 

“Man, I mean absolutely no offence by this, but I have like never seen someone put back food the way Jughead does but you definitely gave him a run for his money.” Archie said, his eyes gesturing to Betty’s plate. 

“Well thank you, I think I’ll take that as a compliment.” Betty said, picking up the last fry on her plate and plopping it in her mouth. 

“Oh yes I will forever be jealous of Betty’s ability to eat a whole pizza and still put on a skin tight dress, looking like nothing less than the smoke show she is.” Veronica said twirling her perfectly manicured finger around the top of her coffee cup. 

Betty snorted and rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like she didn’t work for it. She ran, she did yoga, she did kickboxing, none of which was to stay thin of course. She could care less about being thin, something she stopped caring about the moment she left her parents house. No longer controlled by her mother’s overprotective (overbearing) nature, Betty was free to eat what she wanted, wear what she wanted, and simply be who she wanted, not who her mother wanted her to be. Veronica knew this of course. 

“Well I don’t know about you guys but-” Betty started before getting cut off by Archie. 

“What are you guys doing after this?” He asked as though he could tell Betty was about to suggest they go home. 

“Arch, it’s almost 2am. They just moved here today, after driving all the way from California. I’m betting they want to go home and sleep.” Jughead said and Betty made sure to shoot him the most thankful look she could muster. He smiled and winked in response and she felt her lower stomach twist with something unnameable. 

It had been a while since Betty had flirted, or been flirted with, and yes Jughead was definitely well within her definition of good looking, but they had just met and outside of his strange name, she knew nothing about him. It wasn’t like her to feel attracted to someone without at least knowing something about their personality. She blamed the late hour this time. She just really needed sleep. 

“Not me. I’m so wired I probably won’t sleep for a whole nother day to be honest.” Veronica said with a wave of her hand. 

Just like that Betty knew she also wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. A minute later Archie was asking if they needed help unpacking and Veronica was inviting both of them over. Like Betty, Jughead seemed powerless to tell his best friend no, so after settling the check, something both Jughead and Archie took care of, they all piled into Betty’s jeep and made their way to their apartment. 

“You guys live at The Pembrook?” Archie asked from the backseat, as they pulled into the parking garage. 

“Yea, my parents own the building.” Veronica said nonchalantly over her shoulder. 

Once inside Veronica excused herself to change while Betty stood there awkwardly with Archie and Jughead. 

“I’d offer you something to drink but all we have is tap water and champagne.” She said, ringing her hands together in front of her. 

“Why don’t you and Jughead go for a beer and beverages run and Archie and I will start unpacking.” Veronica said coming out from the hallway. 

“Perfect idea! There’s a corner store just two blocks from here that’s open 24/7 and sells beer!” Archie chimed in. 

Betty sighed, before looking over at Jughead who was wearing the same expression as her. The one that said let’s get this over with.

“Sounds like a plan.” Betty said before leading Jughead back out of the apartment. 

They decided to walk, since it wasn’t far, and Betty was thankful. It was early September so the night air wasn’t so cold that you needed a jacket but just cool enough to feel comfortable and almost invigorating. Riverdale was nothing like where she grew up. Not in looks, not in whether, and clearly no in people. 

“So, you guys are only living here for a year?” Jughead asked, his hands in his pocket as he walked slowly next to her. 

“That’s the plan. A crazy one but, yea.” She responded. 

“Can I ask why?” He said hesitantly. 

“You can.” Betty laughed before continuing. “Veronica came up with this wild idea that we take a year off. We both graduated college with this idea that we would go into the world and make our dreams come true but, it’s been three years and it still hasn’t happened.” 

“Is that why you guys lived in LA?” 

“Just outside of LA, but yea. Veronica wanted, maybe she still wants, to become an actress. Which, yea LA is the place to do that but” 

“Everyone else in LA is trying to do the same thing.” He said, finishing her sentence. 

“Yes exactly.” She replied turning her body slightly toward him. 

“What about you? Was acting your dream to?” 

“Oh god no.” She replied bringing a hand to her chest in mock horror. “I want to write. I want to be a write. A novelist.” 

“You can do that anywhere.” He stated. 

“Yes, true. However, Veronica and I… well she’s my family. She’s all the family I have since I left home and started college.” She explained, hoping he didn’t ask to many questions. She was ready to delve into the complicated mess that was her family and all the ways they’d screwed her up for life. 

“Ah that’s a sentiment I’m very familiar with. Archie is my brother, not biologically of course,” he said, pointing to his hair, “but in every other sense of the word. I’ve lived with him since my sophomore year of high school. Can’t really imagine my life without him, even if is mostly just a pain in my ass.” 

Betty laughed at that. She’d known Jughead for all over maybe three hours and already she found she had more in common with him than any person she’s ever known back in California. Maybe it was the late hour or the ambiance of the street lamps shining through the hazy fog around them but for the first time in a long time Betty’s fingers twitched with the need to find a keyboard. To type out all of the thoughts bubbling in her brain. 

Maybe, just maybe, Veronica had been right. Maybe a change in scenery, a whole year to focus solely on the one thing she had been wanting to do her entire life, was exactly what she needed. 

They made it to the small corner store in back in less than an hour, only to find Archie and Veronica were nowhere to be found, clearly off in Veronica’s bedroom. She considered inviting Jughead to stay, maybe turning on a movie, or just talking, but it was late and they had just met and without the buffer of their two friends she was sure it was would get awkward quick. 

Thankfully Jughead seemed to sense this as well. 

“Well, I know you’re probably super tired so I’m just going to take off. Our apartment isn’t to far from here and I don’t mind the walk.” He said, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. 

“It was nice meeting you Jughead. If that’s any indication,” she said gesturing toward the hallway, in the direction of Veronica’s room, “than I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.” 

“I look forward to it.” He replied, before disappearing, closing the door behind him. 

Betty took a deep breath, exhaling into the silence of the apartment that would be her home for the next year. Up until this point she hadn’t been sure of anything. She followed Veronica here in hopes that at the very least she’d find something to write about, but as she laid her head on the soft pillow that night, visions of blue eyes and dark hair playing behind her eyes, she’s almost sure she may have found something so much more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm very excited about this chapter because this fic now has a co-author! I want to thank Elisa aka lgbt-representation-is-beautiful for being the best editor/co-author like ever. Seriously her mind is amazing in the way that it works! 
> 
> We really hope you like this chapter! Be sure to follow Elisa on tumblr at lgbt-representation-is-beautiful and you can find me at detectivesqueegee! 
> 
> Be sure to comment and let us know what you think!

_ Buzz, buzz, buzz.  _

Jughead woke up to the incessant buzz of his cell phone on his bedside table. Throwing his hand out from under the covers he reached his fingers as far as he could to make the noise stop. In the process, he knocked over the glass of milk he had poured for the box of chocolate chip cookies he thought were a good idea to finish before going to bed. 

“God damnit!” he yelled out, hopping out of bed quickly. 

His phone continued to buzz as he ran to the kitchen to grab the roll of paper towels. Without looking at the caller ID he hit the answer button and positioned the phone between his ear and his shoulder so that his hands were free to clean up the mess he had just made. 

“What?” he asked with a snappy tone. 

“Good morning to you too,” Archie’s said a bit louder than Jughead had been prepared for. He flinches at the sound right in his ear. 

“You’re way to chipper, call me back when you can muster a more realistic tone for the early hour,” he says, whipping up the last of the spilled milk. 

“It’s 10am Jug. That’s not exactly early.” 

“Anything before 12 is early Archie. Anyway what are you calling for?” Jughead throws the milk soaked paper towels in the garbage, before heading over to the coffee pot to get it brewing. 

“Betty cooked breakfast and she wanted me to invite you over,” Archie says nonchalantly. 

He stills at the mention of Betty Cooper, a slow smile spreading across his face before he can stop it. Last night, running into her and Veronica, the girl he remembers Archie telling him about so many years ago, had been completely unexpected but also completely awesome. 

“Oh, okay. Yea I’ll um, just give me like ten minutes and I’ll be right there,” he says, forgetting about the coffee machine all together. 

After hanging up with Archie he rushes into his room. He fell asleep in the clothes he was wearing yesterday and doesn’t think that would be the greatest second impression to make on a girl who has surprisingly piqued his interest, in any capacity. He opts for a plain black shirt with dark denim jeans, moving his suspenders over to the pants he’s wearing now. After removing his beanie he runs a comb through his hair quickly knowing that it doesn’t matter, it’s untameable. With the beanie back on top of his head and his favorite pair of maroon converse shoes on his feet, he takes one final look in the mirror while throwing on some deodorant and decides he looks exactly as he does everyday and it’ll have to do. 

The walk to the Pembrooke, one of the most expensive apartment buildings in Riverdale, isn’t long. He and Archie rent a small two bedroom above the town's only chinese restaurant about a block and a half away. They hadn’t needed to rent the apartment, they could have stayed living with Archie’s dad, but after moving back home after college they both felt it a little odd to be sharing a small bedroom. 

The Pembrooke came up in no time at all, taking the elevator up to the top floor, just as they all did last night. He’s about to knock on the door, fist poised in the air, when it swings open to reveal Betty standing right inside, smiling cheerily at him. He can’t breath.

“You made it!” she exclaims, grabbing his wrist softly and pulling him in. 

“Yeah it was touch and go for a minute there,” he replies and almost instantly regrets it. 

He’s often reminded by Archie that his sense of humor can come off a bit dry and sardonic, something not everyone will understand. 

“Well I’m glad you pulled through,” she replies with a teasing tone leading him over to the open concept kitchen. 

Archie and Veronica are cuddled up on the couch and they both offer him a small smile and wave as he walks by. The island is covered with an array of different breakfast foods. There’s pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, ham, something that looks like a breakfast casserole of sorts, and a pile of toast so high it looks like it might topple over. 

“You guys didn’t have to wait for me to eat,” he said taking a seat on one of the stools at the island. 

“We didn’t. Betty just likes to cook like she’s cooking for an army,” Veronica said over her shoulder with a knowing look. 

“I like food, I like to cook, sue me,” Betty said handing Jughead a plate. 

“I will do no such thing Betty Cooper. You can cook for me anytime.” He replies to her with a smirk and a prayer, he can’t help but notice how it causes her to pull her plump bottom lip between her teeth in response, a light blush forming on the apples of her cheeks which caused him to almost choke on his french toast. 

After he had gorged himself on as much food as possible, clearing the plates of pancakes and bacon, he gets up to help Betty cleanup. 

“You don’t have to do that,” she says, dumping the eggs into a tupperware bowl. 

“I don’t mind,” he says rinsing the plates in the sink before placing them in the dishwasher.

They work around each other in silence, putting things away, wiping things down. More than once their bodies accidentally bump into each other and he has to hold his breath and count backwards from ten to keep himself from getting too excited. Betty seems completely oblivious to any of this though, for which he is thankful. 

They join Archie and Veronica in the living room when they are done, who are so cuddled up it’s hard to tell where one begins and the other ends, watching Friends. He’s always been slightly jealous of Archie’s ability to become comfortable with someone almost immediately. For him, intimacy has always been in issue. His past girlfriends would always complain about how he wasn’t affectionate enough. 

From the other side of the couch Betty let out a long yawn, stretching her arms high above her head. He tried, and failed, not to notice the sliver of skin that became exposed at her waist from the movement.  _ What is your problem? _ he mentally asks himself. Sure, he’s obviously been attracted to girls in the past, but he’s never found himself unable to control himself. 

“Tired?” Veronica asked Betty.

She nods in response, leaning her head on the back of the couch. 

“That’s what happens when you wake up at the crack of dawn to go grocery shopping,” Veronica teased. 

Betty rolled her eyes. “I didn’t hear you complaining when you and your guest were scarfing down breakfast.” She countered. 

Jughead laughed at their exchange. After his conversation with Betty last night he had become all too aware that their friendship, in many ways, was a lot like his and Archies. A person to call family when you had no real one of your own. 

“Okay Betty so I know you’re tired but,” Veronica said, sitting up from her spot where she had been leaning on Archie, “Archiekins here mentioned something taking the train into the city and exploring and I think that’s the perfect way to spend our first full day here!” 

“Archiekins?” Jughead echoed, giving Archie a bemused look. His only response was to smile and pull Veronica closer to him. Jughead rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know Ron, I’m sure they have better things to do then show us around New York.” Betty said with an apologetic look thrown Jughead’s way. 

In truth, they didn't. Like Betty and Veronica, Jughead had committed himself to taking a whole year off, and was forcing Archie to do the same, though he knew they would probably still end up helping Fred at the construction site over in Greendale from time, to time, not that he minded. 

“Nope! No plans at all thanks to Jughead over there.” Archie spoke up, a wide grin on his face. 

Betty and Veronica both gave the boys a look that indicated the need for the to explain. 

“We’re taking a year off. Archie is going to focus on music and,” he paused, his eyes focus on Betty with a small smirk. “I’m going to focus on writing.” 

She has said nearly those exact words to him last night and as much as he wanted to jump up and down screaming  _ me to me to _ , for some reason, he didn’t. In the past, relating to people was never something that came easy for Jughead. Between his dry humor and his propensity to seek out the nearest dark corner and bury himself in a book, he wasn’t what one would call social. In fact, he would even go as far as to say he was a bit socially awkward. It never mattered much with Archie. Their friendship had been written in the stars when their dad’s, who grew up best friends, both got married within a year. Their mom’s than getting pregnant not even two weeks apart. In the end their birthdays fell just one day apart, making Jughead one day older, something he held over Archie’s head. 

They were best friends since before they were born. Growing up, even as it became clear that Archie was much more of the all American good looking jock, his loyalty to their friendship never wavered. Jughead knows for sure Archie is the only reason he wasn’t relentlessly bullied.

When tragedy struck Jughead’s family in the form of his dad’s alcoholism and his mom’s subsequent escape from a life she made no secret about not wanting, Archie’s father Fred Andrew’s stepped up and took Jughead in without a second thought. He went as far as to take Jughead’s dad to court for custody, something that completely severed their friendship for good. From that day on Jughead and Archie shared a tiny bedroom with bunk beds, effectively making them real brothers. 

“You’re a writer?” Betty asked from the other side of the couch, tilting her head and bring the left side of her bottom lip between her teeth. 

He was about to answer when Archie cut him off. “He’s more than a writer, he’s a New York Times bestselling author.” he boasted with so much pride you’d think he was Jughead’s father. 

Betty’s eyes went wide searching his own. “Jughead Jones.” She said as though she was trying to piece together a puzzle. “J. Jones. Oh my god you’re J. Jones. You wrote Sweetwater Secrets!” 

“Guilty as charged.” He replied, sinking into his spot on the couch. 

“Why didn’t you say something last night when I was said I was a writer. Oh my god I would love to pick your brain! What’s it like to be published? How did you come up with the idea for your book? Having the narrator not be a main character was so risky but you made it work so well!” She was rambling, her body moving closer to the edge of the seat as she asked him question after question. 

Even if he hadn’t already thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he’d ever seen, after witnessing her get so passionate and inquisitive quickly there would be no hope for him. 

“Alright Barbara Walters, I don’t think the kid signed the contract for this in depth interview you are forcing on him.” Veronica said holding up a hand. 

Betty seemed to realize herself, and quickly shot a hand up to her mouth, eyes widening which made him giggle. 

“No no it’s fine. I take it you read?” He asked, though it was clear she had. 

“Four times. And I have a both a hard copy and a paper back.” She replied. She went to speak again but than seemed to think better of it. Jughead knew what she was about to ask though. 

“Do you want me to sign them?” He felt his cheeks flush. 

His book had been out for nearly half a year and he had been to two book signings since, with another one coming up in a month, but he would still never get used to the idea that people like his work so much they wanted him to sign it. 

He seemed to be right on the money though because a wide smile spread across her face and she nodded slightly. 

“Well now that we are all done fangirling over Jack Kerouac over here,” Veronica says, gesturing with her hand toward Jughead as she stands. 

“Jack Kerouac? I write crime not…” he trails off under his breath to himself. 

“Let’s get dressed! It’s been way to long since I’ve been to the city!” She finishes, taking Betty by the hand to help her up. 

“Jug and I’ll run home real quick and change and meet back here in an hour?” Archie asks Veronica. 

“What Archie means is that he’ll run home and change and I’ll walk home and get a snack.” Jughead corrected raising a teasing brow to Betty.

“Perfect.” “Grab me a snack too!” Veronica and Betty said at the same time. 

Jughead laughs as Veronica rolls her eyes at Betty. “You’re an enigma Cooper.” 

The boys head off to their apartment where Jughead waits patiently while munching on a bag of chips for Archie to change out of yesterday’s clothes and mess with his hair until it’s perfect. Jughead decides, since it’s early September and even though it’s relatively warm the nights tend to get cooler, so he grabs a blue flannel and wraps it around his waist. As Hurricane Archie comes barrelling through the room and out the door Jughead barely manages to get a second bag of chips for Betty and run after him in fear of being left behind.

 

They make it back to the girls apartment just as they are exiting the front door and Jughead can’t even pretend to act like he isn’t severely winded. From there they take an Uber to Pearl River where they catch a train. The train ride is only about thirty minutes and while Archie and Veronica seem lost in their own conversation in the seat in front of them, Betty and Jughead enjoy the time in comfortable silence. 

They decided to keep going until they got off at 72 street just two blocks from Central Park. 

“How far is Times Square from here?” Betty asked, looking down at her phone where she has a map of New York pulled. 

“Not far, but Archie and I figured Times Square is best viewed at night, so why not check out the best thing New York has to offer, Central Park.” He said frantically hoping that it was the right choice. 

Betty looked up at him, the hot midday sun shining in the green of her eyes making the light golden flecks look almost as though they are dancing. “That sounds perfect!” She said 

“Yeah, perfect..” He replied softly. 

A sudden double cough was heard breaking the idiots out of their trance. They both snapped their heads up to see Archie and Veronica giving them an odd look. Jughead stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning away from the group to hide the heat forming on his cheeks. 

He was for lack of a better word enamoured, intrigued, enthralled, 

“Screwed…” he said under his breath.

They made the quick two block walk to Central Park, and immediately broke of into pairs as Archie and Veronica wanted to go get ice cream. Jughead decides then he would show Betty one of his favorite spots to come and write. 

He leads her to a path that cuts through Strawberry fields. The trees have just started changing colors, the bright summer green fading into beautiful orange and yellow hues. He fights the urge to watch Betty as she takes it all in, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted in a smile. He thinks, if he were a photographer he’d want to photograph her just like this. Of course he’s not, so instead his brain starts twisting words into metaphors to describe what his eyes are seeing and ultimately coming up with everything and nothing at the same time. 

The path ends at West Dr and they cross the street before continuing on another that ran parallel with the lake. It’s a little after noon and the way the sun is shining on the water makes it sparkle and glitter, and he can’t help but compare it to her her shimmering eyes when they had first gotten off the train. Her eyes looked like early morning grass after the first drizzle of Spring, peaceful yet full of energy. 

They walk in comfortable silence, him only speaking when pointing out the next direction. She smiles and follows him easily. 

They reach their destination, a small bench under a large oak tree and Jughead instantly feels rage. There’s a gaggle of geese surrounding the bench. Betty doesn’t seem to notice or care, as she continues on to sit at the bench. 

Jughead reaches a hand out and lightly places it on her wrist, “Stop Betts! There’s geese!” 

She turns slightly, giving him an amused and also slightly confused look. “So?” 

“They are the spawn of satan himself.” He said in full seriousness, having a stare down with one of the geese. 

Betty lets out a full on belly laugh, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with him. “You can’t be serious. They’re just geese. They’re harmless.” 

His eyes quickly drift to where she’s linked their hands and his mouth goes dry, all thoughts of geese and their impending destruction of humanity and evil plan to take over the world pushed right out of his head. They walk to the bench slowly, and as they do, the geese simply get up and move. 

He’s stunned, and for once he shut up.

“Are you the Goose Whisperer or something? Ever since I started coming here they have never left me alone, EVER.” He said still looking over his shoulder, waiting for one to run up on him. 

“They smell fear Juggie.” She said smiling. 

_ Juggie _ , the nickname seemed to slip from her lips so easily he almost missed it. 

“God New York is so pretty.” She said, her eyes drifting out the lake. “We don’t have anything like this in California. 

“No instead you have beautiful beaches.” He replied, still eyeing a few straggling geese making their way back to the water. 

She shakes her head, sighing. “Beautiful beaches I never got to enjoy.” 

There’s a sadness in her tone he doesn’t understand. “So what did you do back in California anyway?” 

“I was a personal assistant by day and a cocktail waitress by night.” She states flatley. 

“And writing in your spare time?” He asked confused. 

“Ha! Yeah I wish. I haven’t written anything of quality in nearly six months. Longer if you count my ‘poems’.” She explains. Her eyes are now looking down, her hands wringing together in her lap. 

Jughead felt bad, he knew what it was like to be in a writing slump, hell it’s been 2 years since he had finished writing Sweetwater Secrets and he hasn’t even thought about a book title so far let alone a damn story. 

He wasn’t used to comforting people so he did what he saw on TV and wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. He expected her to pull away or to shrug his arm off, but instead she seemed to move closer, leaning into his side. He struggled to keep his breathing steady as the warmth of her body comforting him in return, it’s funny, it was like she was reassuring him back. 

“I haven’t written anything since Sweetwater Secrets.” He admitted out loud, feeling a weight lift from his chest he hadn’t known was there. “It’s been two years since I finished that.” 

She looked up at him from under his arm, her eyes yet again taking him by surprise, “Why?” 

“To be honest, I don’t know if it’s true or the imposter syndrome talking...” He explained, rubbing his free hand over the back of his neck. “But, Sweetwater Secrets was, well it was almost too easy to write. I guess I have this fear that the next one won’t be as good. That’s what this year is for though, to find some inspiration” 

Betty was silent for a moment, as if thinking on what he said. 

“Did you find it?” She asked, still looking out at the lake. 

“What?” 

“Your inspiration.” She explained, turning her head back up to him. 

“It’s only the start of my year off Betts, you know patience is a virtue.” he said eyes shining with humour

They stayed on the bench for about a half hour, alternating between comfortable silence and casual conversation about their favorite books, TV shows, and movies. He’s surprised to find Betty has a good appreciation for classic cinema just like himself and that she doesn’t limit herself when it comes to book genres. 

“I’m just saying Juggie, Wonder Woman doesn’t have to put up with all that toxic masculinity everytime the world needs the Justice League! It’s bad enough that Hal Jordan won’t stop flirting with her non-stop and she’s dressed in a glorified bikini! She wasn’t made by Zeus from clay, trained by the Amazon Warriors on Themyscira and defeat Ares single-handedly for her to deal with Batman and Superman’s little dick measuring contest!” She’s sitting sideways on the bench now her whole body turned toward him as she waved her arms and hand around to make her point. 

“Exactly! Not to mention back in the day they made her lose all her powers if a man tied her up! I mean can you say Patriarchy or what?!” He adds, letting his hand slap down on his thigh for dramatic affect. 

Just then his phones buzzed in his pocket, effectively breaking them from the spell they had been in. They both laugh lightly, adjusting their positions to face out to the lake again as Jughead fishes his phone from his pocket. It’s a text from Archie. 

**Archie:** meet up at keens steakhouse? Ronnie says they have good cheeseburgers.

“It’s Archie. They want to meet at Keen’s Steakhouse, whatever that is.” He explained to Betty. 

As if on cue her stomach growls loudly, causing her hand to fly up to it and a small blush to appear on her face. 

“Sounds good to me.” She replied with a smile. 

**Jughead:** we’re in. whats the address? 

**Archie:** 72 W 36th Street. 

**Archie:** ;) ;)

**Jughead:** ok see ya there, also why the ;) ;)?

**Archie:** Nothing… finger slipped.

**Archie:** ;) ;)

He shook his head, putting his phone back in his pocket before turning to Betty. 

“Let’s head back out to 72nd so we can catch a cab.” He said quickly. 

They walk quietly back the way they came. Jughead can’t help but let his mind wonder over the last 24 hours. 

Talking to Betty, last night and then again today, had come so easily. He didn’t feel that stifling anxiety that usually comes with making small talk with strangers or the inability to make eye contact with her. In fact it had been the complete opposite. He found himself often getting lost in her eyes, unable to look away. When he did it was usually only down to her soft looking lips, watching as they formed words gracefully and full of conviction. When he wasn’t looking at either of those it was her hair, golden in color catching the light at all the right angles. Surely he was losing his mind. It’s not normal to be this infatuated with a person you only just met. 

They reach the entrance of the park and Jughead moves out into the street holding a hand up to hail a cab. A few pass him, but after about a minute or two one pulls up so quickly he has to jump back out the way. They scramble inside, Jughead letting Betty in first. He gives the cab driver the address and then sits back as they pull out into traffic. 

When they reach the restaurant, Jughead instinctively reaches for his wallet to pay the cabbi but Betty has him beat, handing the driver $10 without asking for change. He gives her an odd look and she just smiles and said, “You can pay when you finish the next book.” 

Jughead felt something in his chest tighten as he exited the car. He turned to help Betty out, offering his hand, and as they walked to the entrance where Archie and Veronica are waving to them, Betty didn’t drop his hand and he wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I'm super excited about this fic. Sorry for any grammar issues, totally unbeta'd!


End file.
